


Bye

by lebookster



Series: Stephcass Week 2016 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebookster/pseuds/lebookster
Summary: Cassandra and Stephanie say goodbye to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kinda sequel to what I did for Stephcass Day 4, but you don't need to read that to understand this. 
> 
> This is for Stephcass Day 7 which is Goodbyes.

“That was exhausting,” Stephanie said slumping into the couch and removing her silk gloves. “I mean there are only so many times I can handle people talking about our relationship like it’s not a legit relationship. Why do I even have to go these things?”

 

“You’re Cassandra’s girlfriend,” Bruce said, “and people wanted to see you ever since you both revealed yourselves.” 

 

“You also said you were excited to go to one of these things,” Dick said. “To get the whole bat-family experience, you said.” 

 

“Yeah, well the bat-family experience sucks,” Stephanie replied. “I mean I love the clothes, but the people, not so much. Like when I told a lady that I was bisexual not gay, she was like bisexual isn’t a thing dear. Like it’s 2016 and people still believe these things?”

 

“I think she told Bruce and me the same thing,” Dick said. 

 

“Yeah,” Steph pulled her hair out of it’s intricate bun, “I’m gonna go home.” She kissed Cass’s cheek. “Bye, see ya tomorrow.”

 

Cass smiled, “Bye.”

_____

“Are you excited?” Cass asked Stephanie. 

 

“Yeah, kinda,” Steph replied while putting her clothes in a suitcase. “I’m also kinda nervous too.”

 

“Why?” Cass asked, her voice growing concerned.

 

“I mean, I’ve never been outside of Gotham. And I’m afraid I’m gonna ruin this somehow and disappoint him. Honestly, I keep wondering why he chose me for this mission instead of you.”

 

“He chose you because you’re smart and strong and you know things that he doesn’t,” Cass said as she wrapped her arms round her girlfriend. “You’ll be fine.” She gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

 

Steph leaned into her touch. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem.” 

 

Cass’s phone buzzed and saw a text from Tim. “I have to go…”

 

“It’s okay,” Steph said. “I’ll see you when I come back from the mission, okay?”

 

“Okay, bye.”

 

“Bye.”

_____

The mission was two weeks long and no one in the family could contact Bruce or Stephanie in fear of them being compromised. Those two weeks were hell for Cassandra. 

 

On the outside she seemed okay, but on the inside she felt terrible. She missed Stephanie her heart ached for her. She hated to admit it, but she was also worried. She didn’t think Stephanie wouldn’t be able to do the mission, but her mind just wouldn’t stop thinking about the worst things that could happen to her. It was made worse with the fact that she couldn’t contact Stephanie in anyway.

 

When the mission was finally over, Cass was ecstatic, she couldn’t wait to see her girlfriend again. She saw the Batplane come into the cave and waited to see Stephanie come out. She saw Batman come out first with his face looking grim. Cass was afraid of the story behind that grim face. 

 

“Where’s Stephanie?” Cassandra asked. 

 

He looked down the floor of the cave, avoiding eye contact with Cass. 

 

“Where’s Stephanie,” Cass asked again, her voice now shaky and small. 

 

“She’s gone, Cassandra.” Bruce said, his voice was on the verge of breaking. 

 

“No,” there were tears running down her face and blurring her vision. “No.” She cried into her father’s chest and she could tell that he couldn’t hold back tears anymore. 

 

“I’m sorry, Cassandra.”

 

Cass couldn’t say anything, there was a lump in her throat and tears wouldn’t stop spilling. Her worst nightmare came true. 

_____

Stephanie’s funeral was a week later. Everyone in Cass’s family came. People wondered why the entire Wayne family was there and not just Cass, but none of them cared about what the media would say. A part of their family was gone, and they were going to be there. 

 

Every night after patrol, Cass would go into the graveyard that Stephanie was buried in. Every night, she would sit in front of her grave and tell her what happened the entire day, from what her brothers did that morning, to the case they worked on that afternoon. 

 

“I don’t know if I can come back here anymore, Stephanie.” Cass said to the grave. “I don’t know if I can go anywhere and not be missing you. Everything I see reminds me of you. But coming here brings the most pain.” Tears started welling in her eyes. She stood up and wiped them away. She let a breath from her lungs and stared at Stephanie’s tombstone. “Goodbye Stephanie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I kinda did this is the way Steph died, but like different. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://casscainistheloveofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
